


Five times Lee didn't respond to Crystal on twitter

by leila_samia



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leila_samia/pseuds/leila_samia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Musical_Crush 5x meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Lee didn't respond to Crystal on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them, not real, please don't sue. I'm judgment proof anyway, and trust me, the principle of the matter isn't enough. Promise.

1\. "Crystalbowersox I am without baby and @brianwalkerlive... I have tons of time to kill right now."

Everytime she mentioned Brian Walker, actually. He got the urge to punch things, but he wasn't allowed anymore. So he went out and drank instead. Once, he called Andrew and Casey and Mike and got so drunk they had to carry him home. He woke up convinced he had drunk dialed Crystal, had full on remembered a conversation. It turned out the guys stole his phone, and he spent an hour having a conversation with himself into his remote control.

2\. RT "MamaSoxNation WHOA! Crystal violated and disgusted by improper background checks!! http://bit.ly/9vrk3X // thanks @ainow!!"

He really wanted to tweet, tell her how sorry he was, ask how she was doing, but he didn't know if he was allowed, didn't know if they were doing that, didn't know if she had someone (Brian fucking Walker) making sure she was okay. So he didn't say anything. His sister called him an asshole, said that they were friends, that friends check on each other, but she didn't get it. He told her he'd call Crystal, check on her privately, personally, just to get his sister off his back. He never did, he just stared at his phone and picked at his nail.

3\. "Crystalbowersox No matter where I was born.. Chi town is my town!!! http://twitpic.com/2lmmjq"

He was sure it was a message to him. He really wanted to respond, something stupid and cutesy. He couldn't figure out the words, and when he finally did, finally figured out something about how it was home to both of them, the moment had passed.

4\. "Crystalbowersox @RealLindaPerry just need some bad ass motherfuckin chick advice. Dm me if you can. ;)"

Lee kinda thought it was about him. He also thought she was going to kick his ass. Linda Perry was scary and could totally fuck him up. He didn't want to know what kind of advice it was. (If he was less of an idiot, he'd know that she just wanted advice about fighting a label for what you believed in. But he was a little self-centered those days, everyone loving him, everything being all about him. When he told Katie that he was sure Crystal was getting Linda Perry to round up a whole crew of badass Amazons, she raised an eyebrow and stared at him, didn't say anything, just stared. He could feel himself shriveling under her gaze. She finally shook her head and walked away, before turning back, smacking him in the arm, and telling him to quit being an idiot.)

5\. "Crystalbowersox Thank you Chicago!!! I cried tears of gratitude this morning on the red line....."

He wanted to tell her that he did too. It felt silly and stupid, though, so he didn't. But before she went on stage, he grabbed her arm, hugged her tight to his chest. The smile she gave him was worth it all.


End file.
